


I Get a Little Bit...

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Collars, Crying, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kinda, Love Bites, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve sees a bartender flirting with Bucky, his possessive instincts kick in and he has to remind Bucky exactly who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get a Little Bit...

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Genghis Khan" by Miike Snow, which is the song that totally inspired this fic. I was listening to it and I was like "Fuck, this is giving me serious possessive Stucky feels." So of course I wrote about it. Have fun ;D

If Steve hadn’t looked across the room at that exact moment, he might have missed it. As it is, he turns to wave Bucky over just as the bartender leans in close to whisper something in Bucky’s ear. Bucky blushes and the bartender winks, sliding something over to him. Steve sets his jaw and turns to his friends. “I’ll be right back,” he says, as steadily and pleasantly as he can, before crossing the room toward Bucky.

Bucky is toying with whatever the bartender handed him. As Steve draws closer, he can see that it’s a slip of paper with something scrawled on it. A phone number. Steve frowns at that.

“Hey, Buck?” he says, voice low. Bucky spins around, eyes wide.

“Yeah, Steve?” His voice comes out high and breathy, almost tremulous. It doesn’t match up with his appearance right now, with his hair tied back in a messy ponytail and his arms filling out his leather jacket beautifully. Steve allows himself to take in the sight for a moment for continuing.

“What have you got there?” he asks.

Bucky bites down on his lip. “The bartender—” He stops, looking unsure.

“Answer the question, Buck,” Steve says, slightly gentler.

“It’s a phone number,” he says.

“What are you going to do with it?”

Bucky chances a glance over at the bartender. He seems to be distracted making a drink for someone else, so Bucky turns back around and whispers, “I was gonna throw it away, Steve, swear I was.”

Steve feels his expression soften as he takes in the sight of him, looking all nervous like that. He reaches over to push a strand of Bucky’s hair out of his eyes. “Shh, Buck, I know, it’s okay, I just gotta make sure.” When Bucky looks at him with a poorly masked expression of awe, Steve leans in real close and whispers, more firmly, “Follow me.”

Without checking to see if Bucky is doing as he was told, because Bucky always does what he’s told when Steve uses that tone with him, Steve pushes his way past the people in the crowded bar, soon out of the sight of his friends, toward the men’s room.

It’s blessedly clear when he opens the door, and when Bucky follows him in a moment later, Steve grabs onto him and, with what little force he can, pushes Bucky into one of the stalls, kicking the door closed behind them and then slamming Bucky against it. He’d never be able to overpower Bucky if Bucky weren’t going willingly, not with his tiny stature, and while it’s always frustrated him that everyone sees him as so much weaker than everyone else, he gets a certain satisfaction out of knowing how easily Bucky is bending to his will.

Bucky whimpers as his back hits the door, and Steve steps in closer, fitting himself between his legs, and reaches up and covers his mouth with his hand. “You gotta be real quiet, Buck, okay? You don’t want us to get caught, do you?”

Bucky shakes his head and Steve releases him but stays where he’s positioned. “Now I want you to tell me who you belong to.”

“Steve, you know I’d never—”

“Who do you belong to, Buck?” Steve’s voice is firmer now as he fixes Bucky with a stern glance.

“You. Always you.”

“Good, Bucky, that’s good.” Steve stands on his tiptoes to press a soft kiss into the crook of Bucky’s neck. “You’re always so good.” A full body shiver runs through Bucky at that and Steve can’t help but smile. “But just to be sure…” Steve continues, and then he leans back in and, before Bucky can stop him, nips at Bucky’s neck and then sucks it into a bruise. Bucky starts to moan before realizing what he’s doing and biting down on his fist instead. After a moment Steve soothes over it with his tongue and then pulls back to admire it. It’s blossoming a beautiful purple color, standing out against the soft skin of Bucky’s neck. “There,” Steve breathes. “Now no one will make the same mistake the bartender did.”

He spins Bucky back around so he can get to the door and open it, then walks out of the bathroom, with Bucky’s footsteps trailing behind him. He makes his way back through the crowd of people to their friends and slides into his seat, Bucky settling in beside him a moment later, his eyes turned down but a small smile on his face.

Steve watches as their friends take in the sight of the mark on Bucky’s neck and then look from it, to Steve, and back again. Sam smirks like he’s trying to stifle a laugh and Natasha just looks sly. Peggy looks delighted, while Clint seems oblivious as always. All of them know better than to say anything, though, and the conversation picks back up where it had left off.

Steve, realizing Bucky left his drink at the bar, passes his drink over and Bucky takes a sip. As he does, Steve rests his hand on Bucky’s upper thigh and squeezes. Bucky coughs but manages to keep the drink in his mouth and swallow without calling too much attention to himself and to Steve.

Steve keeps his hand there the whole time they’re there with their friends, squeezing a little every time he senses Bucky’s attention starting to drift. By the time they call it a night, Bucky is drifting every couple minutes, and Steve knows exactly where his mind is going.

In the parking lot, they wave goodbye to their friends and then Bucky climbs in the passenger seat while Steve takes the wheel. They drive home in relative silence, because they don’t need to say anything.

When they get inside their apartment, Steve calmly locks the door behind them and then turns to face Bucky, who’s leaning against the wall, just watching. “Come on,” says Steve, and Bucky follows him to their room.

The moment Bucky’s through the door, Steve slams him into the wall, and Bucky first yelps and then moans. Steve kicks the door shut even though they’re alone and then presses closer to Bucky, gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him down into a bruising kiss. Their teeth click and Bucky lets out a sharp whine, his hands reaching to tangle into Steve’s hair. Steve buries his own hand in Bucky’s hair and gives a yank.

“No,” he says, “hands behind your back.”

Bucky makes a soft noise but complies easily, gripping his own wrists to keep his hands in place. Steve pulls him back down for another kiss, licking into his mouth and sucking Bucky’s lower lip in between his teeth and nipping softly before releasing him. He kicks off his own shoes before leading Bucky over to the bed and pushing him onto it. He leans down to pull off Bucky’s shoes and socks, then tugs at the bottom of his t-shirt. “Arms up,” he says, and Bucky lets go of his own hands to do as Steve has said. In a swift motion, Steve tugs Bucky’s shirt up over his head and tosses it to the side.

He pushes Bucky onto his back and undoes his jeans, then says, “Now hips up.” Bucky tilts up his hips to allow to Steve to tug the pants off him. Those, and then his underwear, go the way of the shirt, balled up and thrown in a random direction. Now a fully clothed Steve stands over a naked and trembling Bucky, who’s looking up at Steve through his eyelashes with those soft gray eyes that have always made Steve a little bit weak, ever since they were in their freshman year of high school and Steve realized he was in love with his best friend.

He takes a moment to just stand there, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him while remembering the way, when he had finally told Bucky, he had found himself tugged into a kiss that was almost frantic in its desperation, and how Bucky had then pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “I thought you’d never…”

He’s shaken out of the memory by Bucky gasping, “Stevie, do something, please.”

“Be patient, babe,” he says, “I’m right here. Now sit up and face away from me.”

Bucky frowns but does it anyway. Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and presses a kiss to his temple. Then he crosses the room to the closet and takes out a box, grabbing the contents and then returning to Bucky’s side.

The moment Steve reaches around Bucky’s neck to fasten the collar, Bucky inhales sharply and goes very still. “You okay, Buck?” Steve murmurs.

“Yeah,” he replies, voice trembling even on just the single syllable.

“What’s your color?”

“Green.”

Steve finishes tightening the buckle and nuzzles the side of Bucky’s face before pulling back again. “Now lie on your back.”

Bucky sprawls out, head nestled in the pillows and his eyes fluttering shut. Steve climbs on top of him and, without warning, latches his mouth onto Bucky’s shoulder and sucks hard, swiftly forming a vibrant bruise. He pulls back to see Bucky with his eyes scrunched up and mouth hanging slightly open. Steve goes back in, sucking more bruises onto Bucky’s skin, marking him up all over his torso, nipping every now and then to leave the slight indent of teeth. Bucky whimpers softly every so often as Steve goes.

When Steve latches onto Bucky’s nipple, Bucky outright keens, clutching the sheets tightly in his fists, because he hasn’t been given permission to touch Steve again. Steve pulls off, a string of saliva left between his mouth and Bucky’s skin. Bucky is flushed from his face down his chest, the pink color of his skin intermingled with the purple spots and red bite marks.

“Pretty baby,” Steve coos before he can even stop himself. Bucky moans softly, shivering at the sound of Steve’s voice. “So pretty,” Steve continues. “What did I do to deserve you?”

_ “Steve.” _

“I know, Buck. I’ve got you.”

“Please, Steve…”

“It’s okay, Bucky, I know what you need.”

Bucky nestles further into the mattress. “Love you, Stevie,” he mumbles. Steve can tell Bucky’s already starting to float, to get into that headspace Steve knows he lives for.

“I love you too, Buck. Can you get on your hands and knees for me?”

Bucky rolls over wordlessly, resting his weight on his forearms and exposing himself to Steve. Steve’s mouth waters at the sight of Bucky’s ass. He just stares for a few moments, taking it in, how beautiful it is, until Bucky turns his head around to peer over his shoulder at Steve.

“Sorry, Buck,” Steve says, “you’re just so…”

Bucky’s eyebrows knit together in worry and Steve realizes he’s not being clear enough. So instead of continuing to talk and confuse both Bucky and himself, he just dives straight in, spreading Bucky open and pressing his face into the cleft of his ass.

“Oh god,  _ Steve, _ ” Bucky cries out, his arms trembling as he tries to support his own weight. Steve licks a stripe up Bucky’s asshole and a full body shiver runs through Bucky. Steve takes a moment to sink his teeth into Bucky’s soft flesh, before going back in with his tongue. He teases Bucky, licking delicate circles around his opening while Bucky clutches at the sheets. He pulls back and, spitting onto one of his fingers, teases his fingertip around Bucky’s entrance before pushing it in gently. While he slides it in and crooks it slightly, he alternates between pressing gentle kisses to Bucky’s backside and then sucking more marks into his skin. By now, Bucky is already starting to look wrecked, all marked up like this with his hair mussed up and falling out of its ponytail. Steve pauses to lean over Bucky and get at his hair, pulling out the elastic completely and running his fingers through Bucky’s hair before giving it a tug and growling, “What are you, Buck?”

“Property of Steve Rogers,” Bucky manages to choke out, fisting at the pillow beneath his head.

Steve nods and then returns to his position behind Bucky, putting his mouth back on him. His pants are feeling extremely tight right now, but he needs to focus on Bucky, on reminding him who he belongs to. The only sound in the room is the wet slurps of Steve’s mouth on Bucky intermingled with Bucky’s occasional cries of pleasure. Steve has always loved how vocal Bucky is. He likes hearing how much of an effect he’s having on him.

When he decides Bucky needs more, he thrusts the tip of his tongue inside of him, tasting the familiar musk and salt of Bucky’s skin. He pushes in as far as he can, saliva dribbling down his chin as he goes at Bucky, wet and messy.

“Steve, please, more, I need more.”

“How do you ask for more, Buck?”

_ “Sir. _ Sir, I need more, please sir.”

“Good boy,” says Steve, before putting his mouth back on Bucky while simultaneously reaching around Bucky to grab his dick. He gives it a few pumps, slick with precome. All it takes after that is Steve running his thumb over the tip while simultaneously thrusting his tongue into Bucky hard, and Bucky is shaking and crying out and spilling over onto Steve’s hand and the sheets beneath him. He collapses onto the bed, eyelids drooping and limbs boneless. Steve rolls Bucky onto his back and kisses him fiercely, scraping his teeth along Bucky’s lower lip. “I’m not finished with you yet,” he growls, and Bucky gasps as he bites down on the tender skin of his neck.

Steve climbs off Bucky and grabs one of the pillows that’s been tossed to the side. “Hips up,” he orders, and then slides it underneath Bucky. Next he goes to open the drawer in the bedside table and pull out the bottle of lube. He pours some over his fingers, which are still sticky with Bucky’s come, and spreads it around so it’s coated evenly. Then he slips a finger in, adding another one a minute later because Bucky’s already been loosened up by Steve’s tongue. He crooks his fingertips just right and Bucky jolts, overstimulated and sensitive.

_ “Steve,” _ he whines, and then remembering himself,  _ “Sir.” _

In answer, Steve does it again, and Bucky gives another jolt, smaller this time, a moan escaping. He bites down on his fist to muffle the sound, and Steve reaches up and pins the hand to the mattress. “I wanna hear you, Buck.”

Bucky nods. His breath is growing ragged now. Steve, too, is growing breathless. He takes a moment to tug his t-shirt over his head, trying not to get too much lube on it as he tosses it to the side. He unbuttons his pants left-handed and pushes them down his hips, kicking them off along with his underwear, revealing his own hard cock. He kneels between Bucky’s legs and pushes two fingers back in, scissoring them as he slides them in and out. Bucky’s already becoming hard again, his head thrown into the pillows and mussing his hair up. Steve pushes in a third finger and once again grazes Bucky’s prostate. A choked sound comes out of Bucky, and Steve looks up to see that there are tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

“Color?” he asks.

“Green, sir, green, keep going, need more.” Bucky’s voice comes out shaky and thick and desperate.

“What do you need, Buck? Tell me.”

“Need your…”

“Yes?”

“Need your cock, sir,  _ please. _ ”

Steve pulls his fingers out and reaches for the lube again. He slicks up his cock and positions the tip in front of Bucky’s entrance. “You ready, baby?”

Bucky nods frantically and Steve starts to slowly push in.

“C’mon, please, more, need more,” Bucky babbles, trying to push his hips down to take more of Steve inside himself.

“Tell me again, what are you Buck?”

“Property of Steve Rogers,” Bucky mumbles.

“Speak up,” Steve commands.

“P-property of S-Steve Rogers,” Bucky says, louder.

“That’s right, Buck. And what does that mean?”

“That you know what I need,” Bucky says, gasping as Steve slowly slides in further.

“Good, Bucky.” Steve runs the fingers of his clean hand through Bucky’s hair. “You’ve been so good. So patient. Can you be patient just a little bit longer?”

“Yes,” Bucky all but whines. “Yes, sir.”

Steve moves agonizingly slow, feeling Bucky stretch around him. When he finally bottoms out, they both stay very still for a long moment, staring into each other’s eyes. Steve reaches with his left hand to press down gently on Bucky’s throat, just enough for him to feel it and know who’s really in control here. Bucky’s hands twitch but stay where they are. Then Steve starts to move, and Bucky scrunches his eyes shut, which squeezes out a few tears as his mouth hangs open. Steve keeps his hand resting on Bucky’s throat as he fucks in and out of him, slowly but with force behind each movement.

Bucky is now looking up at Steve with an open expression of wonder, eyes totally glazed and pupils blown.

“So good for me, baby,” Steve murmurs. “So beautiful. God, Bucky, you’re so pretty like this.”

Bucky lets out an honest to god sob, clutching tighter at the sheets.

“It’s okay, Buck, you can touch me now if you want.”

Bucky’s hands immediately surge up and tangle in Steve’s hair, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss, tongues sliding together. Steve squeezes slightly harder on Bucky’s neck before releasing him to tangle his fingers in Bucky’s hair and  _ pull. _

Bucky breaks the kiss to gasp at the sharp tug. “I’m yours, Steve,” he gasps, “all yours, always, love you so much—” And then he’s coming for the second time, streaks of come getting caught between their stomachs.

Steve growls in Bucky’s ear and follows moments later, spilling inside him, filling him up. Bucky reaches for Steve blindly, his eyes shut as tears roll out of the corners of them, sliding down his cheeks. Steve pulls out and flops down beside Bucky, feeling suddenly limp.

“Hey,” he says, smiling softly.

Bucky swallows and then rolls over to face Steve. “Hey,” he croaks.

“Oh, baby, c’mere,” Steve says, lifting his arm so that Bucky can snuggle in under it. Bucky shifts over and nestles up against Steve, fitting against him more perfectly than he should, considering their size difference. They lie there for a few minutes, but Steve nudges Bucky when he senses him starting to drift off.

“Hey, Buck, we still need to get cleaned up,” he murmurs. Bucky groans and pushes Steve’s hand away, nestling deeper into the sheets. “C’mon, Bucky, let’s go.” Bucky sighs but rolls to the edge of the bed and stands on shaky legs, still leaning a little on the bed. Steve stands too and strips the sheets off the bed. “Babe, can you—” Bucky is already on his way to the closet to fetch clean ones. He tosses them to Steve, who makes quick work of getting them onto the mattress. Bucky goes to lay back down as soon as Steve is finished. “Eh eh,” says Steve. “Shower first.”

Bucky pouts but follows Steve into the bathroom. Steve reaches up to unfasten the collar still around Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s eyes go wide and Steve says, “Just until we’re done, Bucky. You don’t want it to get wet but you can have it back right after.” After taking the collar off of a still reluctant Bucky, he turns on the water and then wraps his arms around Bucky, resting his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky pulls him close and rests his chin on top of his head. Steve pulls away after a few moments so they can climb in the shower, and Bucky follows him in. Steve soaps up Bucky’s hair and gently cleans his skin, and then washes his own as best he can with Bucky now clinging to him like an octopus.

Bucky shivers as soon as Steve shuts the water off, and Steve climbs out and wraps Bucky in a fluffy towel, drying off every inch of him and then grabbing another towel for himself. Then he leads Bucky back into the bedroom and Bucky flops back onto the mattress contentedly. He makes grabby hands for Steve, so Steve rounds the bed and climbs in on his own side and pulls Bucky close. Bucky wraps himself around Steve, swallowing him up in a tangle of limbs.

“Love you, Stevie.”

“Love you too, Buck.”

Steve watches Bucky’s face as he drifts off to sleep, his features softening, and smiles, knowing that strangers may look, but only he can touch. Bucky is entirely his.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second smut I've ever written so feedback is super duper appreciated! Kudos and comments help me keep writing. Reblog it [here](http://nobodytellmymom.tumblr.com/post/145369773051/i-get-a-little-bit). My main blog is [here](http://hearteyesmonroe.tumblr.com/), thanks for reading!


End file.
